Doreah
"Don't make love like a slave..." -''Doreah to Daenerys about being seductive'' Doreah is a prostitute from Lyys and former lover of both Alec and Daenerys Targaryen. She is also aware of Alec's lycanthropic affliction, and intended to use his powers to exact revenge on all the men that have mistreated her, but her plan was foiled when Daenerys found out what she was up to. She is portrayed by Roxanne McKee. History Doreah was a bedslave in one of the "pleasure houses" of the Free City of Lyys. She was later bought by Illyrio Mopatis and moved to his mansion in the city of Pentos. Doreah was sold to the pleasure house by her mother when she was nine years old. She didn't touch a man until three years after that, however, and in the intervening years was instructed in the art of seduction. She spent fifteen years there before meeting Alec Targaryen, who entered the pleasure house, easily seducing Doreah simply by standing in the same room as her. The two had incredible sex on the same night, and he told her he was a werewolf as well as being the long lost brother of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. Three months later, before being bought by Viserys Targaryen, Alec asked her to keep quite about his connection to his siblings. Doreah agreed before being put onto a ship to meet Viserys Targaryen. Season 1 Doreah is bought as a wedding gift for Daenerys Targaryen by her brother Viserys Targaryen, intending her to serve as a handmaid. Viserys is an exiled Prince from Westeros and has arranged his sister's marriage to the Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo to attempt to reclaim his crown, completely unaware of the existence of another sibling, Alec. Doreah tells Daenerys a story of the origin of dragons. She says that there used to be two moons in the sky until the second moon wandered too close to the sun and cracked open, spilling a thousand dragons into the world. Her story is dismissed as nonsense by Dany's other handmaidens, Irri and Jhiqui. Daenerys asks Doreah's advice on how to sexually please Khal Drogo in bed and Doreah tutors her in the arts of seduction. She also shows Daenerys how to use her sexuality to establish herself as someone worthy of Drogo's respect. Unbeknownst to her, Daenerys falls in love with her. Doreah pleasures Viserys and tells him that she has always wanted to see a dragon. She points out she once saw a man who could change into a wolf-like beast under a full moon, and a pirate covered in gold who flew colorful sails. Viserys is initially amused by the discussion, but sours when it reminds him of the destruction of his house at the hands of the Usurper. He forces Doreah to finish pleasuring him in silence, which she does unenthusiastically. Daenerys sends Doreah to invite Viserys for a meal. He takes umbrage with being 'commanded' by a slave and beats Doreah before dragging her through the camp to confront Daenerys. Viserys' temper and inability to control his sister lead him to confront Drogo. Doreah watches as Viserys threatens to kill Daenerys if Drogo does not deliver his promised crown. Drogo feigns acquiescence and then kills Viserys by crowning him with molten gold. Doreah is part of Daenerys' retinue as she inspects the markets of Vaes Dothrak. She is present when Jorah Mormont foils a wineseller's attempt to poison Daenerys. The narrow escape convinces Drogo to swear that he will invade Westeros for Daenerys. Doreah remains by Daenerys' side as the Khalasar raids Lhazar to obtain slaves to finance the invasion. Daenerys insists the Dothraki refrain from raping their captives and Doreah watches as Drogo easily defeats a dissenting warrior. After Drogo's death, Doreah and the remaining Dothraki watch as Daenerys walks into the flames of his funeral pyre with her dragon eggs. In the morning they find her with three newly-hatched dragons. Doreah and the khalasar kneel and renew their fealty to Daenerys. Season 2 Doreah continues to serve as Daenerys' handmaiden as the small remains of the khalasar make their way through the Red Waste. She is fascinated with her dragons, and asks her what Viserys knew of them, only to be told that he knew "nothing of dragons". Daenerys' silver horse dies during their journey as a result of thirst and/or hunger. Daenerys halts the majority of the column and sends her bloodriders to scout ahead. Kovarro returns having reached the city of Qarth. Daenerys leads her people there but is dismayed when she is refused entry by the ruling elders, the Thirteen. The khalasar are eventually admitted, but only after Daenerys threatens to burn the city to the ground once her dragons are grown. They all enter under the protection of Xaro Xhoan Daxos, after invoking sumai. Xaro welcomes Daenerys into his home, giving her people accommodation and buying her gifts. Later, Irri watches as Daenerys and Doreah lean on the stone balcony of their residence. Drogon is perched on the edge of the balcony with a lump of raw meat between them. Daenerys instructs Drogon to breathe flame on the meat by saying Dracarys, the old Valyrian word for Dragon fire. Drogon does as she commands, charring the meat. Doreah and Daenerys watch the dragon gleefully as he feasts on the cooked morsel. Daenerys says that Drogon will be able to feed himself from now on. Doreah reaches for another lump of meat but Daenerys instructs her to let Drogon sleep. Doreah holds out her hand to help the dragon back into his wooden cage and he climbs onto it. Daenerys tells Doreah that the dragon loves her, eliciting a frown from Irri. Doreah picks up a dress from the bed and asks if Daenerys has seen it. She tells her Xaro had it made for her and reports hearing that he is the wealthiest man in Qarth. Irri concurs with her fellow handmaiden. Doreah adds that Qarth is the richest city in Essos. Daenerys tells Doreah that they know nothing about their host and suggests that men often speak about other men when they are happy, suggesting that Doreah seduce some of Xaro’s fellow citizens to obtain more information. Doreah says that Daenerys would look like a real princess in Xaro’s dress and Irri objects to the title, correcting Doreah that Daenerys is a khaleesi. Irri breaks the ensuing awkward silence by encouraging Daenerys to wear the dress as a guest’s courtesy to Xaro. Xaro throws a reception for Daenerys in his gardens. Doreah and several of the khalasar are also present. Daenerys is pleased to see Doreah ingratiating herself with several of the men present. When they return home later, Daenerys's men have all been brutally murdered, her dragons stolen, Irri lies dead on the floor and Doreah is missing. Daenerys tells Ser Jorah that she believes Doreah is dead. After Daenerys retrieves her dragons from the House of the Undying she finds a sleeping Doreah in bed with Xaro, revealing that she had in fact betrayed Daenerys and her dragons to the conspirators. After threatening to feed the two to her brother (who has transformed due to the full moon), she pleads for her life. Daenerys decides to give her a second chance, instead feeding Xaro to Alec. Doreah falls to her knees in shame as Xaro screams in agony as Alec rips him apart. Personality Doreah is shown to be quite seductive, using her body and sexuality to get what she wants. When she met Alec, she swore that all Targaryens were "gods of beauty", describing him as a tall but irresistably handsome man, showing a naive side to her personality. She was also very cruel, killing a defenseless handmaiden and stealing infant dragons from Daenerys simply to achieve her own ends. Despite this, she never told Daenerys about Alec or the fact that he is a werewolf. Even after many days of torture, she never told her about Alec. Category:Females Category:Prostitutes